Parasite Eve3: the Next Evolution
by Kura Summers
Summary: who is that cloaked man and all the new NMC's. takes off after PE2 plz R/R: I'm not finished with chap.1 yet so no flames plz
1. Eve's disapearance

Parasite Eve3  
  
The next evolution  
  
A cloaked figure entered the room; he looked around the room. Human sized test tubes filled the large room, some contained female or male beings.  
  
He walked further into the room. He smiled as he found what he was looking for. He pulled a black id card out of his pocket and pulled it through the card reader then typed in the 4-digit code, a small red button turned green and he pressed it.  
  
The liquid in the tube drained and the tubes connected to the being detached and the tube lowered itself.  
  
The cloaked man took the frail being in his arms.  
  
Another Eve was born...  
  
Aya ran franticly around her office cleaning and organizing papers.  
  
Pierce walked into Aya's office, "Aya why are you cleaning?"  
  
"Dr. Tafmann is a very well known man and knows everything about NMC's. I can't find the questions I was going to ask him."  
  
"Ah I see well he's here waiting down in the conference room so come on." He said walking out of the office.  
  
After the speech Aya asked Dr. Tafmann some of the questions she remembered then went back to work.  
  
Aya was doing some paper work when her phone rang.  
  
"Aya Eve's gone crazy get over here now!"  
  
"Kyle where are you?"  
  
"19th and 21st, the school, hurry!"  
  
Aya grabbed her coat and ran out to the parking lot.  
  
"Where are you going Aya?" Jodie asked.  
  
"I'm going to get Eve, I'll be right back."  
  
"Eve what's wrong, why are you crying?" Kyle asked walking up to the 14 year old. A nearby bush caught fire and Eve screamed louder, "ouch! It hurts."  
  
Kyle grabbed Eve's arm then let goes, "Shit she's burning."  
  
Aya's car drove by the school, stopped, and pulled over. Aya jumped out of her car and ran over to Eve, "Eve what's wrong honey." Aya said knelling next to Eve and wrapping her arms around Eve's shoulders.  
  
Eve stopped screaming but was still crying.  
  
"What happened, did anyone get hurt?" Aya asked Kyle, who was still standing next to Eve.  
  
"No one got hurt but Eve just started screaming and when I grabbed her arm its felt like I was grabbing a flame."  
  
"Eve what happened?" Aya asked looking back down at Eve.  
  
"I don't know I was looking out the window in Math when I saw someone in the Alley over there, He was wearing a cloak thing and well, Aya his eyes where like number 9's, you know glowing red. Well, I was starting to fell warm so I asked Mr. Murphy if I could go to the nurse, and I ended out here. My skin felt like it was on fire!" Eve exclaimed  
  
Aya looked at the Alley Eve mentioned and let go of Eve, she walked of to Kyle, who was talking to Eves math teacher, Mr. Murphy.  
  
"Check the alley over there," Aya pointed at the alley, "I'm taking Eve back to work with me, She needs time off." Aya said then walked back over to Eve.  
  
"Eve you're going to come to work with me is the okay with you?"  
  
"Sure Aya." Eve said softly standing up and walking to Aya's car.  
  
Aya waved to Kyle before getting in to the car herself.  
  
Aya looked at Eve and smiled. Eve was a younger image of herself; her angelic face was at rest, meaning Eve's asleep, "Eve wake up we're here." Aya whispered to Eve placing her hand on Eve's shoulder and shaking it slightly.  
  
Eve turned shifted in her seat and groaned.  
  
"Eve you have to wake up now, come on Eve."  
  
Eve smiled and groaned again at this point Aya saw Eve's smiled.  
  
"Ok fine but don't come running to me when you see spiders down here." Aya said getting out of the car. Eve shot up "Spiders!"  
  
"Oh, yeah big, hairy, eight legged spiders. Their all over the place down here."  
  
Eve got out of the car, "Are you- you sure there's spiders down here, I mean big spiders." Eve stammered looking horrified  
  
"Oh sure, one time I saw one the size of my head."  
  
"Ok, ok can we go upstairs now?"  
  
Aya laughed, "Sure, wouldn't want to run into any of those spiders now would we?"  
  
When they got up to Aya's office Jodie was waiting for them.  
  
"Hi Jodie what's up?" Aya smiled  
  
"Aya Jordan just called in sick your going to have to do his field work." Then Jodie noticed Eve, "Unless your busy, I could just get someone else to do it."  
  
"No I can do it Eve won't mind if I do some field work, would you Eve?"  
  
"Not at all. Can I come, Aya?" Eve asked sticking out her bottom lip.  
  
"Now how can I refuse a face like that?" Aya said batting Eve on the head.  
  
"Yahoo, oh and Jodie is there any spiders down in the underground parking, I mean really big ones?"  
  
"Now where'd you come up with a crazy idea like that?"  
  
"Aya said there was big spiders down there." Eve said giving Aya the evil eye. Jodie laughed, "And did you know that Aya's afraid of spider to?" She asked. Eve's eyes widened as she looked at Aya, "You liar! You- you said that you love spiders and that you once had one as your pet!" Eve shot. A smile broke over Aya's face, "When will you get that I lie sometimes. I thought you actually knew I was lying." Eve crinkled her nose and squinted, "You're a liar." Aya patted Eve's head, "We better get going. Cya later Jodie." "Later Jodie!" Eve called running after Aya.  
  
Aya pulled into Fairway Park immediately she heard Paul and Kyle shooting at something. "Eve stay in the care and keep your phone on, I have mine on and with me. I don't want you out there when you can fully control your powers." "Okay, be carefull Aya." Eve replied turning her cell phone on. Aya smiled, "I will be back in a flash." She said shuting the car door behind her and pulling out her gun.  
  
I ran to where Paul and Kyle stood shoting. "Aya what took you so long?" Kyle asked. "What are you shooting at?" I asked looking in front of them. They stopped firing, "Where'd it go?" Paul asked looking around the small clearing. "Aya, where's Eve?" Kyle asked looking at her worriedly. "She wanted to come with she's in the car. Why?" "You brought her on the field with her power going crazy!" "She's fine now, She has her cell on and with her if anything happens." "Get down!" Paul screamed falling to the ground. I didn't get down fast enough It hit me knocking me down. I looked almost human except for its slightly discolored skin. I looked in to its eye's, "Don't shoot!" I yelled, something in its eye's and the way its hair fell and it stood above me look familiar. "What! Aya are you crazy?" Paul Shouted. A gun shot rang, "Kyle I told you not to shoot!" Aya screamed. The creature screamed and ran past them. Towards Aya's car. 


	2. it can shapeshift!

Eve heard the gunshot and looked up from her book. She heard footsteps by the car and assumed it was Aya, "Aya?" She asked noticing the person was run with a limp.  
Eve stepped out of the car, "Aya You're hurt. What happened?" Aya looked up, "I was," She coughed, "Shot. I think I'll be fine." Aya leaned against the car and placed her hand over her wound. A soft blue light glowed around the wound, "I'll be fine Eve, get back in the car we're leaving." "What about Kyle? Wasn't there something wrong?" Eve was worried. "He's fine, It was just a NMC. A small one at that." Aya said getting into the car. Eve gazed through the brush that Aya had come through until she heard the car start. She calmly got back into the passenger seat of the car.  
  
"Kyle, I went the way I parked my car!" Aya exclaimed turning and running after the monster. Aya's eyes widened when she got to where she parked her car, "Nooooo, Eve where are you? Eve?" Neither Eve or Aya's car was there. Aya looked around, but no Eve or car, "Eve!!!" Aya fell to the ground. Kyle arrived next to Aya, "Aya what wrong?" "Eve was in my car, I parked right here. She's gone!" Aya wept. "Aya, Aya what about her cell? I'll try calling her." Kyle said  
  
Eve sat staring out the window when her cell phone rang, "Who's that?" Aya asked. "It's Kyle, why?" Eve asked answering her phone. "Eve let me talk to him." Aya said taking the phone. "Hello? Klye?" She hung up, "he hung up." Aya said turning Eve's phone off.  
  
"Eve? Aya? Aya, it sounded like you were in the car with Eve. And you hung up on me." "That's crazy, I'm right here how could I- Kyle the NMC can shapeshift!" 


End file.
